


House Invader

by VanBeezie263



Series: Domestic Damie [2]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanBeezie263/pseuds/VanBeezie263
Summary: Jamie and Dani are enjoying a relaxing evening until their sleep gets disturbed by what they assume is an intruder.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Domestic Damie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071977
Kudos: 63





	House Invader

Jamie gently kicks the master bedroom door open with a sock covered foot since she is carrying a cup of hot chocolate in each hand, and she proceeds to enter the room where her fiance, referring the woman of her dreams as her fiance still makes her heart go crazy, is stretched out on her side of the bed dressed in one of the gardener’s old band t-shirts and a pair of sleep shorts with her blonde hair tied back in a messy ponytail whilst she watches the Alfred Hitchcock classic;  _ The Birds.  _ The brunette on the other hand, is sporting a white, long-sleeved henley shirt along with a pair of green plaid shorts. She smiles warmly at the blonde as she advances towards the bed armed with the hot beverages.

“Fancy a hot choccie, Poppins?” Jamie winks flirtatiously at the au pair, except her green eyes land on the feline who is curled up in a ball on her side of the bed. “For fuck sake, Sinbad.” She deposits her mug on the nightstand in a huff before shifting the blonde’s mug into her other hand so her fiance can grab the handle as the brunette hands it to her.

“He does it because he likes you.” Dani pats the cat on the butt to move and he maneuvers to the foot of the bed by the blonde’s feet.

“He likes being a nuisance.” The brunette grumbled, sliding underneath the covers next to the blonde. She takes a sip from her cup, but her face scrunches in frustration, “Bollocks.”

The au pair fixes her gaze on the TV screen, feigning innocence, “Is there something wrong, Sparky?” She said in a knowing tone.

“I don’t get it.” Jamie takes another taste of the beverage, frowning at her mug. “You making tea or coffee is outta the question, but you make the  _ most _ delicious hot chocolate on the planet?”

“Still trying to replicate my secret recipe?” Dani eyes the gardener with a smirk whilst she takes a sip from her mug.

“Okay,” Jamie sighed, throwing her arms up in defeat, “spill.”

“It is a  _ secret  _ recipe. If I told you it would not be a secret.” Dani pointed out.

Jamie narrows her eyes playfully at the blonde, “You’re lucky I love you.”

“How about we watch the movie?” Dani suggested changing the subject.

“Alright, let’s watch Tippi Hedren get terrorised by a flock of homicidal buzzards.” The gardener averts her attention to the TV screen. The couple watch the film in a comfortable silence until the brunette mentions, “We need biccies.”

“Ooh, that reminds me.” Dai reaches over to her nightstand and rummages through the top drawer where she pulls out a jumbo pack of milk chocolate digestives. “Ta-da!”

“Blimey, Dani.” Jamie said surprised, but more impressed by the blonde’s antics. “I like ya thinking, don’t get me wrong. But, why do you keep a jumbo pack of biscuits in your nightstand?”

Dani shrugs her shoulders in response, “Chocolate apparently helps my insomnia.”

Jamie pauses from tearing open the packet of biscuits, eyeing the au pair in bewilderment, “Wouldn’t chocolate have the opposite effect for insomnia?”

“You said it yourself not long after we first met, that I am a weirdo.” Dani remarked with an amused smile.

“Yeah, but you’re my weirdo.” Jamie stated, matter of factly. She rips open the packet, letting her fiance take a stack of biscuits before she dunks one in her hot chocolate.

“So,” Dani munches on a biscuit in thought, “what caused the birds to go ‘homicidal’ in the first place?”

“Beat’s the shite outta me. It is never specified.” Jamie replied, dunking another biscuit into her beverage, “These birds are just being twats.”

Dani giggles behind her mug of hot chocolate. However, her blue eyes widen at the scene with Tippi Hedren trapped in the telephone box.

“Oh my god. What is wrong with these birds?” Dani commented in shock.

“I told ya, these birds are twats.” Jamie said unfazed whilst she continues to dunk biscuits into her drink.

“What if that actually happened?” The blonde questioned, earning a raise of an eyebrow from the brunette. “A flock of birds just started randomly attacking people.”

“First of all,” Jamie swallows her mouthful of biscuit before she resumes speaking, “a majority of those birds are seagulls, and as we know all seagulls are dipsticks. And secondly, even though I know you can handle yourself, I will protect you.” She nudges the au pair playfully with her shoulder.

Dani smiles brightly at the gardener, “Thank you.”

“Buuut…,” Jamie said in a teasing tone, “only if you share your secret hot chocolate recipe.”

Dani pretends to think for several moments before replying, “Fat chance.”

Jamie clenches her chest in mock offense, “And I cooked you spaghetti bolognese.”

“Yep,” Dani said casually, popping the ‘p’ with a coy smirk, “I just use you for your body and to cook Italian dishes for me.” She ribbed good naturedly.

Jamie gasps feigning outrage.

The blonde continues, “And if I need extra protection, I have Sinbad.” She leans forward, stroking the feline affectionately behind his ear.

“Perhaps if it were homicidal moths.” The gardener mused, gaining a light kick under the covers from the au pair. “Kidding.” She sniggered.

* * *

A few hours later, Dani is woken up by a noise downstairs. The couple had finished watching  _ The Birds  _ followed by  _ Arachnophobia _ as Jamie pointed out it continues the theme of killer animals terrorising a small town in America. Dani reasons the noise must have been Sinbad and settles back to sleep. However, her eyes swiftly open when she feels the feline curled up by her feet prompting her to bolt upright in the bed. She turns to her fiance, who is laying on her back with an arm flung carelessly above her pillow whilst she lightly snores.

“Jamie! Jamie!” Dani frantically whispered, shaking the brunette’s shoulder.

“Hmph.” The gardener mumbled sleepily. “Wot’s up, Poppins?” She asked, her voice husky from sleep and her eyes still closed.

“I think there is someone downstairs.” The au pair replied in a hushed voice. Her response leads the other woman to startle awake and spring into action as she fumbles blindly for something underneath the bed.

“Well that someone is gonna have busted kneecaps.” Jamie pulls out an old cricket bat that has duct tape taped around the handle before quietly slipping out of bed and tiptoeing towards the bedroom door with the blonde following suit.

“I need a weapon.” Dani groused, glancing around the room. “And the fire poker is downstairs.”

“Take this.” Jamie offers the au pair the cricket bat.

“What will you use?” Dani questioned, concern laced in her voice.

“My bare bloody hands.” Jamie hands the cricket bat over to the blonde, who wields it with apprehension since it leaves her fiance disarmed, prior to the brunette cautiously turning the door knob and gently pulling the door open. “Let’s turn this muppet black and blue.”

“Remind me to never get on your bad side.” Dani said in a lowered voice as she follows the other woman out into the hallway.

“You get on my bad side?” Jamie scoffs, “Impossible.” She assured with a cocky smirk and she leads the au pair across the landing, coming to a stop at the top of the stairs.

Dani puts a hand on the gardener’s forearm to gain her attention, “Shouldn’t we call the police before we confront the house invader?” She suggested.

“Shit.” Jamie hissed. “I forgot to charge my phone.”

Dani winces in realisation, “I left mine charging on the kitchen counter.”

“Beating the living shite outta the prick it is.” Jamie declared with a mischievous glint in her eyes and she proceeded slowly down the stairs, pausing when she heard the intruder turn the grill on the oven on. She peers over her shoulder at the blonde with a dumbfounded expression on her face, “Is the tosser fixing themself a midnight snack?”

“The nerve.” Dani mouthed aghast, and the couple continued quietly down the stairs.

The pair navigate through the downstairs hallway in the dark, the only light coming from the kitchen around the corner at the end of the hallway. The gardener grabs the letter opener from the end table where they put the unopened post. She takes a deep, steadying breath before she rounds the corner, raising the knife in a menacing manner at the supposed intruder, except to her complete and utter surprise, she finds the thirteen year old Wingrave boy frozen in fear as he holds a bottle of worcester sauce above two pieces of cheese on toast on the grill.

“Miles?” Jamie exclaimed. She sighs in relief, placing the letter opener on the kitchen counter. “I could’ve cut ya to ribbons, mate!” She scolded.

Dani steps into the kitchen, having switched into authoritative mode, placing her hands on her hips as she stares down the boy in disapproval, “Miles, what are you doing here at this hour?”

“I had an argument with Uncle Henry, so I snuck out after he went to bed.” Miles smiles sheepishly at the two women.

The Wingrave children’s uncle is temporarily living at the manor while he still recovers from his alcoholism. He successfully completed a month at rehab and they recommended he take a little time off work and focus on family to help clear his mind. Dani and Jamie do not mind the extra company at the manor, but it can get a little awkward with their boss on the premises.

“And  _ how  _ did you get here, young man?” Dani questioned, her stare unwavering.

“I biked it.” Miles replied just above a whisper.

“You rode your bike here, in the middle of the night?” The au pair shakes her head in disappointment. “What if something had happened to you?”

“We may be out in the country, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t sickos out here.” Jamie pointed out, easing the boy away from the grill as she takes over making the cheese on toast.

“Not just that, but what if you had crashed your bike and not to mention the wildlife,” Dani’s eyes widen in horror, “you could have been mauled by a wild animal!”

“Like what?” Jamie said with skepticism. “British wildlife is not as dangerous as your cougars and bears, but badgers can be vicious when they want to.”

“I am sorry, Ms. Clayton.” Miles said abruptly, his expression akin to a wounded animal. “But I just had to get out of that house.”

The au pair’s disapproving look softens as she asks, “What was the argument with your uncle about?”

Miles crosses his arms in a huff, “He will not allow me to get a pet tarantula.”

The couple share a sideway glance that conveys,  _ “Is he fucking serious?” _

“Sooo…,” Jamie eyes the boy in disbelief as she speaks, “you snuck out of your room, biked it all the way here in the middle of the night, without a single phone call or text, just because your uncle won’t buy you a spider?”

Miles nods his head in shame.

Dani unplugs her charger from her phone and hands her phone to the boy, “You are going to call your uncle and explain yourself.”

“It is a bit late for you to head back, so you can stay in the guest room.” Jamie advised. She turns off the grill and places the toast on the breadboard. The Wingrave boy reaches for a slice of toast, but the gardener swats his hand away. “Sorry, mate. You don’t break into our house willy nilly, giving poor Dani a fright, and expect to eat my fancy cheese.”

“B-But,” Miles spluttered, glancing between both women. “I’m hungry from biking over here and...and I did not break in. I used the spare key underneath the garden gnome.”

Dani reaches into one of the kitchen cabinets where she pulls out a breakfast bar, handing it to the Wingrave boy along with an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. “Much more nutritional.”

“And you can have a nice bowl of porridge for your brekkie.” Jamie added, feigning a serious expression.

Miles grumbles to himself as he takes the blonde’s phone into the guest room so he can call his uncle. The two women snack on the cheese on toast as soon as the boy has left the kitchen, both finding amusement in their alleged house invader.


End file.
